He can't be gone
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: Beast boy is shot down by Robin
1. Chapter 1

You know there all right, when they say that time stands still and that everything you love stops moving and there eyes are filled with pure darkness, Beast boy remembers what had happen when he was dying, his heard had started slowing down, the rocks beneath him slowly cutting the flesh from his raw back, his eyes had started watering, and his breathing came in gulps but no matter how much he gulped he couldn't get air, "i remember laying in my own blood, and the pain of rocks and glass digging into my body, i couldn't breath i kept gulping but all that i got was more blood in my mouth."

When the paramedics found him they told Robin, and the rest, that he had drowned in his own blood, which was caused by a bullet in which Robin had placed in to his spine, causing him to fall on the rocks and since he had paralysed him he couldn't turn his body over and he slowly drowned in his own blood.

Cyborg watched Robin bend down and look at Beast Boy, the once full of life green titan layed motionless, his eyes looked as if he was searching around for some one to save him, but no one came, Cyborg bent over and placed his robotic hand over his human eye and softly and quietly wept, for the images he imagined what Beast Boy had gone through sickened him more then anything.

Raven couldn't move all she remembered was watching Beast boy running towards her and then she heard the sound of thunder, and lightning, but when she opened her eyes Beast boy was laying on the ground his hand in the air and his body jerking, probably from the blood in his lungs, Raven stood a few feet behind Cyborg and looked at the ground, for some strange reason she felt like she had betrayed Beast Boy, "HELP!" the last words Beast boy screamed at her continued to echo in her ear like a bat stuck in a cave, she could feel tears drip down the sides of her face, and for once she felt truly sorry for everything.

Robin placed his fingers over Beast Boy's eyes and closed them, he felt a tear form as the last bit of space between his eyelashes where closed and the last bit of life escaped his lifeless body, slowly he raised him self from the ground and looked down at the green titan for the last time, he felt so sick of him self for what he had done.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft glow surrounded his lifeless body, the light continued to glow but the brightness increased until there was a blast of aura, a dark shadowy hand reached out of Beast Boys chest and then another shot out, they both fumbled around looking for something grasp, they both struggled around Beast boys body until they finally found a spot to grab, they slowly held the side of our green titan stomach and push down, slowly a small body appeared, the clothing on his back tattered and stained red with once fresh blood, the body softly lands beside Gar and lays there for a few seconds.

Both bodies are quiet and lifeless, slowly the ghost like creature carefully opens his eyes and looks around, so every slowly the creature lifts its light body up and looks down at Gar's body, it smiles and whispers "you tried."

The dark shadow creature bent down and placed 15 roses on Beast Boy's body "to remind you of how much you mean to the world" then it placed 2 silver coins on both his eyes "to pay for the boat ride to heaven and the other 2 get in"

The creature lifted it's self up and walked towards the horizon and slowly vanished.

---------

"awaken young hero" a dry and cracked voice softly entered into Beast Boys head, "awake!"

The first image Beast boy saw was of many images and colours blurred into one, "whoa, where am i?" he asked tiredly, "The black cloaked man leaned down and looked him in the face, "dead" Beast boy tried to look into the mans hood but all he could see was darkness, it was as dark as the deepest cave.

"up boy up, i don't have all day" The man raised his view to something but Beast boy couldn't see, The man placed his hand in front of Beast boy's face "grab on" he instructed, carefully Beast Boy examined the hand and grabbed onto it.

carefully the hooded demonic type thing lifted him u slowly "who are you" Beast boy asked cautiously "I--I?" the hooded man turned around and grabbed a giant sickle that was probably 1 and a half of the hooded mans height "am the Grim Reaper" stated the man as he raised his sickle to the air and screamed "AHHH!!!"

-----------

All day long the media, and emergency vehicles surrounded Beast boy's helpless body, Robin sat on the back of an ambulance and watched as a paramedic looked over his cuts, "there just minor nothing to worry about" smiled the man as he stood up and patted Robin on the shoulder, "just take it ea---, never mind" he waved walking away.

Robin raised him self carefully from the ambulance and walked towards Cyborg who was now bent over Beast boy crying.

Star fire softly patted Robins back, "It was the right thing Robin," Star continued "he was gonna end up harming many people who are of the innocent"

Robin raised his eyes to Stars and whispered "we don't know that.." he paused "we could of helped him and i shot him."

Raven could hear Robin and Starfire talking, "it was the right thing" she lied to her self, her head continuously telling her self that he had become violent "but what had caused it!?" she questioned her self.

----------

"So um Dr. Bones where you taking me" Beast boy joked, Grim turned to him and swore under his breath "The beginning of the end" he hissed, "the whaaa?" Beast boy wondered.

Grim threw his hands in the air and laughed "you'll see my boy.... you'll see"

Carefully Grim guided the small boat made of bones "is this thing float able?" Beast boy asked nervously, Grim didn't reply, The boat creaks and groans as the boat rests safely to the dock "off" Grim hissed unhappily

Gar hoped of the boat and looked around "hmmm homey," "smart a!#" Grim laughed as he gave the follow me hand sign, and so the 2 spirits walked down the to the heart of all pain.

Grim "Dimonis, esperits, follets fogons, aranyes, serps, totes les coses de por, la llum del meu camí i fer el meu viatge de tornada"

----------

The police slowly lifted Beast boy into the air and placed him on a stretcher, his arms still dangling over the side, swishing and swaying with every step closer the paramedics brought him to the hearse, they softly placed him into a small coffin, the titans watched as the men with suits carefully closed the door.

Cyborg placed his right hand on Ravens shoulder and guided her through the media towards his car, The car roared to life, the gears clinking together working as if they were one, like a heart it started to beat faster as more gears shifted and changed spots, the car steadily moves towards the road, the car pulls into the street and disappears among hundreds of cars.

Raven shut her eyes and listened to the world around her, the sound of the outside world was a beautiful one from the wind blowing through the tree's brushing past each leaf giving it a loving bump, the sound of children laughing and playing (that would be something nice to have,) she thought (a boy and 2 girls) she continued to think about her life if she had married Beast Boy.

The car halted and the titans looked around, Cyborg gave a gentle sigh and looked out his window and glanced at a nearby pizza parlor "he use to love going there," Cyborg said in a hurt voice as he pulled his eyes from the parlor back to the road.

------

The cloaked man ran his bony hands against the sides of the cave, the sound echoed deep into the world in which this rock held, Beast boy peered up from the ground and looked around they had seemed to have taken another tunnel [meaning him] and had been separated from Grim, "this is kinda, Scary?" he asked half questioned and have asked him self, "no problem" he cheered

-----

The sound of police cars could be heard in the distance the distinct sounds and gun shots lit the nights mysterious alley ways, Cyborg stood next to the window and look all across this great city of Gotham, the neon lights flashing signs covered the buildings, Cyborgs face hidden in a strange shadow, his eyes not blinking he watched the city from that window from the beginning of light till the last drop of lights and till the sounds of screams and bullets stopped.

Her cloak hid her easily within the darkness her room filled with hatred and darkness, her eyes shut tightly nothing could be seen, the sound of heavy breathing was presence but hidden deep inside the room, her bed turned over her books laying across the floor, glass covered the books and the last bit of ground.

Raven lays tenderly in a pile of clothes a drawer overturned lays behind her, the feeling of pain throbbing with anticipation inside her feet which laid lifeless on the ground fresh blood drizzling from small and big cuts which covered her feet, glass laid around her she dared not move afraid that she might step on another piece of glass, but in a way she didn't care if she hurt anymore that's all she felt now, a lamp laid crooked against the wall slowly becomes engulfed in a darkening magic and shatters to pieces the noise and the sound of the pieces falling makes the bundle of clothing shudder, water builds up on her burning cheeks, she's to weak to even be able to breath but her body still attempts to, her body moves in and out, in, and out, in, but not able to make it out she lays on the floor motionless and soundless.

Cyborg reaches his hand out and it rest easily against the glass, his face leans along the glass, his eyes wondering around, as if lost with in his mind.

Robin lay his head softly against his pillow his eyes starring straight towards the wall his head running with questions, and images.

Flash back

A young wonderful green teen hugs his body tightly and his hold increases trying to hide his body even more, his body just barely not showing from the car wreck that he hides with in, the junk yard is filled with much memories, this land once was the place Beast Boys parents laid there eyes to peace and there bodies to rest, his head hurting, he just wants to scream out in hatred and destroy everything in his path to take vengeance and destroy his parents tombs, his mind halted to a complete stop, why would he think such a devilish thought, maybe it was the fact that long ago when he was infected with a sin, a burden, or maybe a blessing from a god that was watching over him like a mother watching over her new born baby.

His mind ran back to why he hated his parents, it was cause they had died, they left him alone in the middle of the jungle, a bullet through each head, containers flipped over and layed open, glass objects covered the floor and the counter tops, they glistened each and ever piece as the lights flickered, they made almost a perfect rainbow, he remembered walking into the building and screaming the name of his parents but no matter how loud his voice rose no one dared answer back, he looked every were's until he stumbled upon the basement, usually Beast boy wasn't allowed down there, his mom would cry when ever she looked at him at what he became, he would take knifes and scrape at his vary skin in hope that it would heal back as normal but each time it hurt more and more and it just grew back green again, he finally gave up and left the knife on his desk and there it stayed covered in rust and blood.

The boy grabs at his head and starts shaking violently, "no..no...no..NO!" the boy screams rolling around until he falls from the vehicles, the vehicle he laid in was the top of the pile, he falls out the door and crashes over and over against cold sharp metal, it stabbed into his back again, and again, he final rest amongst the ground his mouth dry his body limp his heart giving way, his back bleeding slowly but he knew it would worsen he needed to find medical help or he would probably bleed out.

The body raises from the ground he knew he could make it but his head was enraged he quickly covered his head and shifted into the one thing he couldn't control, the Beast, his hands grabbed for anything metal and threw them with all his might they flew all over the place, his eyes seeking the land for revenge but finding only metal enraged him more.

Finally the last car was thrown from his bleeding hands, the beast collapse to his knees and transforms back to him self, and he passes out.

The creature with in crys with grief and shame knowning what he has done, it's eyes flutter open and he raises him self to his weakening legs and stumbles towards an opening in the fence and see's Raven her back faces towards him, he waves towards he but she sees nothing, he runs towards he but she sees nothing, he screams and she turns around stunned, he runs faster his arms wide open his face wet with tears.

A bullet explodes from a rifle and hits Beast boy dead in the chest, he slows down and stops, his feet give way and he falls to his knee's, he looks around his body moves softly and drops onto his back, his mouth dare not open, his eyes green with wonder slowly loose life as his hand raises up towards the sky he screams "MOM! DAD!" he knows not that his voice had not found its way from his dry mouth, his hand collapses to his side and he gives off one last smile and whispers "im coming home" his eyes stand still his heart has not any more beats he... is lost.

end flash back


End file.
